Internet
The Internet is a series of tubes according to Ted Stevens George W. Bush. #The Internet is a gift from God according to Pope Francis, it looks like the product of Human intelligence to Rational People. The Internet and Information The internet is also just one of the many media outlets run almost exclusively by big corporations, and of course, their buddies that give them tax breaks. Liberals fight a difficult battle simply trying to express their opinion anywhere online. However, some liberal sites, mostly wikis, are a beacon of hope that someday Mr. Stevens and his generation will be replaced by the liberal-type regulation of the Internet, namely Liberapedia, RationalWiki, and the like. Note: Liberapedia and others have to use advertising to cover running costs. Some of the advertisements on our site go against the principle of the people using and running the site. Conservapedia and Metapedia both manage without advertisements because rich fat cats pay to run these awful sites. Poor people Children in the UK from poor families are far more likely to be without access to computers or the Internet at home. This can put them at a disadvantage in terms of education. "For those at school, this translates into very tangible disadvantages when it comes to completing homework, researching topics, independent learning, and communicating with teachers and classmates on the school learning platform. "Without the use of a computer and the ability to go online at home the attainment gap that characterises children from low income families is simply going to get worse." A million UK children 'lack access to computers' The British Department of Education currently run by Conservatives hasn't improved things. Percentage of content on the Internet 93% pornography, 3% dating services, 3% insurance sellers, 1% other. 90% of "other" is Wikipedia with 10% being Facebook. The Great Button The Great Button is some form of control that would allow the President to completely shut down the internet of America in a single blow, under recent legislation. What would justify shutting down the entire internet remains unclear. One doubts this will be a problem with the present incumbent. Bill Would Grant President Unprecedented Cyber-security Powers Official Definition of the Internet According to former President Bush, there is not just one Internet, but many Internets. See Bushisms for more about the many hilarious mistakes Dubya makes. American and Australian Internet For the amount of wealth the two nations make, it's sad that they have worse internet than they could. The reason is simple: monopolization. In the '90s, monopolistic American ISP's successfully divided the market to prevent competition, meaning they can do barely legal things to "customers". In Australia, this is even worse, with one company, Telstra, controlling the entire country's internet. The Abbott Government also cut a plan to bring 1 Gbps fiber optic internet to most of the population by 2020 way down to 25 Mbps in the regions the infrastructure already existed. Another major issue is the underrating of the internet by much of the older demographic. Many still classify it as a luxury rather than a utility, while it's becoming increasingly important in daily life. Electricity went through a similar issue about a century ago, when it was monopolized due to it being classified as a luxury rather than a utility. See also *Fun:Internet References External links *Starving For The Internet YouTube video From Operation Maple Category: Computers and Technology Category:Internet Category:Things That Are Awesome Category:Good